


Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы

by faith_fatal



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Gen, M/M, a bit of OOC, slight AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если Зимний солдат уже вспоминал Стива? Если тот уже возвращал к жизни Баки Барнса, появляясь во снах?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы

Агент под кодовым именем «Зимний солдат» время от времени исчезал после заданий. Обычно его находили в районе последней миссии, он не уходил далеко, не прятался. Однако несколько раз поиски затягивались на месяцы. Географическая разбросанность целей для уничтожения, недостаточный контроль во время передвижения – возможность уйти, на самом деле, была всегда, стоило лишь захотеть. Но зачем сбегать человеку без прошлого? Незачем. Все же, подобное происходило, когда подавленная личность Солдата давала о себе знать. Кое-что не вытравить из самых глубин сознания, даже путем жестоких модификаций тела и промывки мозгов. Кое-что сильнее. Необъяснимое, прочное. Оно прорезалось из глубин и напоминало о себе.

Когда-то давно, тысячи лет назад, арктические морозы намертво сковали семена северного цветка люпина. Оттаяв, попав в почву, они ожили, проросли, и пригретую теплым весенним солнцем зелень вскоре разбавили гроздья сине-голубых соцветий. Воспоминания по крупицам возвращались к Агенту после криокамеры. Вне холода его разум чаще всего просто не успевал найти ту самую почву, чтобы воспоминания проросли и соединились цепочкой одно за другим. Он был как машина – лишенный сочувствия, неукоснительно соблюдающий директиву, не проваливающий задания. Безжалостный убийца. Зимний солдат.

Семена воспоминаний остались глубоко в подсознании Агента. Они давали всходы внезапными вспышками, нечасто, сбивчиво, мелкими деталями. Но более ясно они являлись во снах. И чем дальше, тем больше ниточек сматывалось в клубок памяти. Однако то, что доктора назвали бы чудесным спасением от амнезии, почти невероятным случаем, это самое чудо несло боль, несравнимую с самыми жестокими пытками. Горечь утраты чего-то дорогого, сожаление о целой потерянной жизни. Как снова пережить потерю того, кто был всем в прошлом, как смириться с мыслью, что ничего не вернуть?

Американец в Италии

Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая небо розовато-красным и пламенно-оранжевым, облака очерчивались золотистой каймой и светились изнутри. Море было спокойно, ветер стих. Сегодня он встречал закат на веранде маленького кафе. Его легенда была безупречной, он ничем себя не выдавал вот уже четыре месяца. Кто бы мог заподозрить хладнокровного наемника в художнике, приехавшем на неопределенное время пожить в Северную Италию для вдохновения? Молчаливость и нелюдимость не была воспринята местными враждебно, никто в этом маленьком городке не покушался на личное пространство отшельника. Синьор Брукс – творческая личность, у таких свои причуды. Любопытство беспокоило всего пару недель, затем на него не обращали лишнего внимания. Он жил в уединении, но часто приходил в излюбленное место, которое определенно пришлось бы по душе туристами, заезжай они в этот тихий уголок на берегу моря почаще.

Завидев его на пороге, хозяин кофейни уже готовил порцию американо. Аромат кофе доносился даже на улице, на крытой деревянной веранде, увитой лозами дикого винограда. Заказ повторяли два-три раза, в зависимости от того, сколько времени гость проводил за своим столиком. Обычно он делал какие-то карандашные наброски, которые старательно прятал от посторонних глаз. Лишь увлеченный процессом, нахмурившийся и шепчущий что-то неразборчивое, он забывался, и будто не замечал ничего вокруг, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда слышал шаги вблизи. Как и сейчас. Эти шаги были ему незнакомы.

– Parli… parli inglese? Сэр из бара сказал, что вы говорите по-английски, – человек не местный, и, судя по акценту, выходец из Штатов. Мужчина поднял глаза от альбома на столе, турист с любопытством поглядывал на росчерк карандашных линий.

– Говорю. Чем могу помочь?– поинтересовался гость.

– Мистер Брукс, верно? Меня зовут Томас, мы с сыном путешествуем на машине. Боже, как здорово, что Вы нам попались! В этой стране никто не говорит по-английски! Не против, если я присяду? – мужчина кивнул, американец уселся на стул напротив. - Мы, кажется, немного ошиблись в поворотах. Коварный горный серпантин. Красиво, ничего не скажу, но все же. Едем в Геную, по расчетному времени должны были уже быть там. Можете подсказать, как туда доехать?

– Конечно. Здесь легко сбиться с пути, это так. У вас есть карта? – он не улыбался, и американец немного засмущался, что его приветливость не подействовала на собеседника. Тот отличался от всех встречавшихся ему ранее итальянцев с их бьющими через край эмоциями. Наверное, иммигрант. Или тоже путешественник. А впрочем, какое ему до этого дело? Турист достал из сумки сложенную в четыре раза потрепанную брошюру и передал ее гостю кофейни. Тот отодвинул свой альбом в сторону и разворачивал карту правой рукой, почему-то не помогая левой, что было бы удобнее. Но, не успев поинтересоваться причиной не очень логичного действия, разглядев рисунок лучше, американец узнал того, кто был на нем изображен, и это оказалось интереснее.

– Ого, да это же Капитан Америка!

– Кто, простите? – мужчина тут же потянулся за альбомом, словно не он делал набросок и впервые в жизни увидел его.

– Ну, вот же, костюм со шлемом, звезда на груди и щит. Капитан Америка. Да вы что, не знаете его? У нас его каждый ребенок знает. Герой нации! Мой отец его даже видел в сорок третьем. Как раз тогда ушел добровольцем, его отправили сюда, в Италию. Рассказывал, каким печальным для солдат стало известие о том, что парень погиб. Жаль, не успел увидеть победу. Легенда, не человек… Что с Вами? – американец спохватился, увидев, как напряглось лицо мужчины. Он был озадачен, будто эта история о погибшем герое имела к нему отношение. Что, конечно, не могло быть правдой, ведь он минуту назад не знал даже о существовании Роджерса.

– Погиб? – медленно переспросил мистер Брукс и задумчиво уставился перед собой, глядя куда-то сквозь правое плечо туриста.

– Да, разбился на самолете, кажется, там какая-то путаница с официальной версией. Извините, что отвлек Вас своими трагическими историями, я не хотел. Ничего?

– Нет, все в порядке, – улыбнулся Брукс. Затем объяснил дорогу и начертил маршрут карандашом на карте. Поблагодарив за спасенный отпуск и потраченное время, американец распрощался с ним и хозяином заведения и удалился. Через десять минут он уже выруливал на пустынную дорогу. На следующий день Томас уже не помнил, о чем говорил с человеком из кафе.

Агент не ошибался, работал четко и не оставлял следов. Смертоносная тень, призрак во плоти, лишенный чувств и человеческих эмоций. Во время операции в Югославии Агента перестал существовать. Солдат занял позицию на крыше здания напротив городской ратуши, целился и был готов открыть огонь в любой момент, как только в приемнике раздастся кодовое слово. Так это выглядело со стороны. Но в голове у снайпера происходило нечто, что не дало нажать на курок минуту спустя, и после пятого повтора приказа. Не голос, что-то вроде воспоминания. Он выстрелил в стену, опомнившись. Промазал, потому что растерялся. Он задумался. То есть… Такого не должно быть. Дальше все произошло очень быстро – сработали инстинкты, Агент перемещался по крыше, спланировав примерный маршрут отступления и смог бы уйти незамеченным, если бы кто-то из охраны цели не выстрелил в него. Пуля пробила металл чуть выше левого локтя и оцарапала бок.

Примерно через месяц после побега начались серьезные проблемы с рукой. Дело не только в боли на месте соединения железа и плоти. Она была всегда, следовало ожидать, что без болеутоляющих ощущения обострятся.. Боль – лишь малое из зол, если бы все сводилось к физическим ощущениям, поводов для беспокойства не было бы. Раздобыть таблетки легко. С механизмами обстояло гораздо хуже. Агент покинул лабораторию перед плановой заменой деталей, видимо, об этом еще придется пожалеть. Пуля прошла насквозь и перебила несколько контактов, отчего сразу же нарушилась моторика. Иногда рука не срабатывала так, как надо. Со временем он приноровился и свел к минимуму движения левой руки. Удавалось кое-что подправить, но все равно рука все больше становилась похожей на бессмысленную клешню. На третий месяц без осмотра специалистов дела пошли совсем плохо. Любая попытка использовать руку требовала неимоверных усилий, а от боли уже не спасала даже многократно увеличенная дозировка лекарств. Просто если он пил их слишком много, организм немедленно выводил вещества. Никакого эффекта.

Левая рука отказывалась двигаться, появляться на людях становилось опаснее. Агенту нравилось проводить вечера в кафе, где собирались на ужин друзья или семьи, теплота их общения распространялась по воздуху и напоминала ему о чем-то потерянном, похожем на это общение. Он присматривался, изучал местных, которых было совсем немного. Иллюзия полной безопасности приносила плоды – он мог спать и вспоминал больше вещей из прошлого. Например, то, что когда-то искренне наслаждался компанией. Просто пара дежурных учтивых фраз, а тревога в груди унималась на весь вечер. Так он на время избавлялся от скребущего ощущения в глубине, от тьмы, которая являлась во снах и сводила с ума. Мистер Брукс уже привык к новому имени, хотя жалел, что не мог припомнить свое настоящее. Научился игнорировать инстинкты Зимнего солдата, научился различать линии воспоминаний, которые приходили к нему чаще всего по ночам. Он не страдал бессонницей, за день болезненное состояние утомляло, и лишь сон мог принести покой. Правда, не всегда. Бывали ночи, в которые он просыпался от собственного крика. От душивших слёз и чего-то неподъемно тяжелого, давящего на грудь и не дающего вздохнуть. От ощущения заброшенности, от того, что все нереально, и порой граница между действительностью и воспоминаниями размывалась в бесформенную субстанцию без всяких эмоций. Кто он? Что за человек? Наемник из развалившегося Союза, проделавший опасный путь, чудом выбравшийся из неспокойной нынче Восточной Европы, где страны перекраивают границы одна за другой? Мистер Брукс? Отшельник, вдохновляющийся красотами северной Италии, у которого нет ни одного пейзажа и даже красок, чтобы передать захватывающую дух атмосферу в тонкой игре цветов? Который обходится простым грифельным карандашом, расчерчивая всю имеющуюся бумагу портретами одного-единственного человека? Солдат, одному черту известно как оказавшийся в девяностых годах двадцатого века, перенесясь сюда прямиком с фронта Второй Мировой? Мальчишка с тренировочной винтовкой за плечом, попадающий в цель десятью выстрелами из десяти и безумно гордый собой? Парень из города с самыми опасными переулками на свете, потому что там точно не было такого, в котором ему не пришлось бы спасать болезненного юношу, слишком слабого, чтобы давать отпор плохим парням?

Он уже было поверил в то, что спятил, потому что воспоминания противоречили друг другу, никак не хотели собираться вместе. Он видел жизни разных людей. Но так же был уверен, что все это произошло с ним одним. От всего этого голова шла кругом. Он пытался запечатлеть на бумаге все, что видел во снах, надеясь, что со временем найдет недостающую деталь, которая все объяснит. И нашел он ее не так, как ожидал.

Капитан Америка. Герой в чудном костюме. Он точно знал его. Случайный человек одной фразой пролил свет на главную загадку в его жизни. Агент разложил на деревянном полу своей просторной комнаты все листки из альбомов, все свои рисунки. Как он раньше не замечал? Теперь, сравнивая все сразу, он видел очевидное сходство. Худощавый парнишка и Капитан Америка смотрели на него с одинаковым выражением лица, точнее, оно менялось, но менялось совершенно идентично. Одинаковые губы, улыбки, иногда хитроватые, иногда искренне радостные. Те же глаза, грустные или с прищуром, решительный взгляд и лукавые подмигивания. Румянец, проступивший на впалых щеках угловатого подростка и точно такой же на лице взрослого бравого солдата. Это один и тот же человек. Но почему он так сильно изменился? Что стало тому причиной?

Агент слишком устал от темноты, от неизвестности. Раньше она пугала, теперь целью его существования было узнать больше. Что, если он все-таки сможет найти себя и свое имя? Он уже не боялся. Что бы там ни было, он ведь уже проживал это. И почему-то следовать за Капитаном Америка не казалось плохой идеей. Он, вероятно, делал так раньше.

Хозяин кофейни еще долго держал табличку с резервацией за столиком в углу веранды. Только вот гость так и не появился ни через день, ни через месяц.

  
  


\  
  
Призрак

Снова лаборатория. Слепящий белый свет и стерильность. Люди в спецодежде. Охрана. Эти не из Советов, но смысл тот же, процедура принципиально не изменилась. Осмотр. Обезболивание. Проверка директив. Допрос, на котором он отмалчивается, скрывая факт, что все знает. Знает, кто он, и как оказался подопытным Золы. И что совершил позже. Если о его пропаже знали, за ним охотились, его ждали, значит, у «Гидры» наверняка был шпион. Баки Барнс бы так и поступил. Он бы так и сделал.

Руку уже осмотрели, из разговора он понял, что после замены и тестирования его отправят в криокамеру. Только в этот раз лучше бы ему больше никогда не очнуться. Он загнал себя в угол сам, и этим воспользовались. Но теперь ему все равно. Он понимал язык, он реагировал на слова-триггеры, хотя не слышал их долгое время. Может, он и правда больше не Джеймс Барнс, тот погиб в сорок третьем, разбившись о камни. Он сделал слишком много ужасного, чего Барнс не сделал бы никогда. Его заставили, его перекроили в машину для убийства и насилия. Ни кровь, ни воспоминания смыть невозможно. Слишком тяжел груз, чтобы продолжать жизнь обычного человека. Это его выбор. Если он забудет Стива снова, забудет самого себя. Боли не будет, ничего не будет, останутся только инстинкты. Возможно, сознание снова подсунет ему воспоминания, и он начнет о чем-то догадываться. Может быть, он не переживет очередного обнуления или от него избавятся позже. Какая к черту разница. Он не больше, чем призрак.

Пересекать границы с неисправной рукой было сложнее, чем раньше. Неуклюжесть абсолютно ни к чему тому, кто скрывается и хочет быть незаметной тенью. Избегая больших населенных пунктов, Агент добрался до Австрии и искал американских туристов, перебираясь в более людные места. Он разговаривал с людьми, и они рассказывали ему чуть разнившиеся вариации одной истории, по деталям воссоздавал то, что ему казалось наиболее правдоподобным. Однажды повезло больше, чем можно было желать – нашелся историк, который отдыхал после конференции, и знал много подробностей. Более того, у него оказались материалы исследования феномена Капитана Америка. Так Агент узнал и о Стивене Роджерсе, и о Джеймсе Барнсе. Ему показали архивные фотографии. У Барнса было его лицо. Разве что чуть моложе и куда улыбчивее. Агент улыбался для того, чтобы расположить к себе собеседника. Искренности в этом почти никогда не было. Никто не разговаривает с угрюмыми незнакомцами. Еще он улыбался по утрам, если видел Стива, если получалось нарисовать его веселым, радующимся чему-то. Воспоминания не делали настоящее проще. Какова ирония – узнать столько о прошлом, не имея возможности его вернуть. Он снова был над пропастью, она тянулась со смертельными объятиями. Он снова видел мчащийся вдаль поезд со Стивом Роджерсом.

Стив тоже погиб. Глупо было допускать мысль о том, что он мог бы выжить. Но даже встретить его вновь стариком стоило того, чтобы ждать столько лет в забвении. 

Однажды он заметил, что за ним следят. Чувствовал чужой взгляд, намеренно бродил по старинным улочкам маленького австрийского городка, уехал в соседний. Хвост остался. Его обнаружили, все кончено. Вопрос лишь в том, почему не схватили сразу. Скорее всего, оценивали опасность.

Впрочем, такой ход событий не удивлял и был своего рода спасением. Он только что вновь потерял своего лучшего друга, даже больше, чем друга, теперь он собрал вместе почти все, что накапливалось в мыслях. Не придется существовать дальше с этим знанием, скорбь не будет разъедать его изнутри, он забудет всё снова. Джеймс Барнс снова погибнет.

Нельзя, чтобы узнали, что он вспомнил.

Когда стемнело, Агент был на окраине города, ему удалось сбить с толку преследователей. Зажечь спички одной рукой сложно, но задача выполнима. Он не мог удержаться и внимательно рассматривал каждый листок из сумки, прежде чем один за другим сложить их в прохудившуюся железную бочку. Он прощался со Стивом, глаза застилали слезы, он их не сдерживал. В то же время с губ не сходила ухмылка. «Мужчины не плачут», – голос в голове принадлежал Стиву, он слышал его столько раз. Теперь в нем был укор и даже вызов. «Нет, конечно. Но вот плакал ли ты, когда умер я? Каково было тебе?»

Барнс-агент не отводил взгляда от обугливающейся бумаги. Графитные линии исчезали последними, тлея в рыже-голубых языках пламени. Каждый новый листок разгорался ярко, вспыхивал на мгновение, охваченный предсмертной агонией, и осыпался серым пеплом на дно ржавой бочки. Минуты, а может, и целую вечность спустя запах жженой бумаги развеяло порывом ветра, и от того, что было отражением прошлого, тонкой струйкой поднимался и рассеивался дым.

Вот и все. Стива нет, он больше не увидит его.

Агент поднялся с колен и неровной поступью отправился в сторону центра. Его скоро заметят, он больше не скрывался. Он шел вперед по мощеной булыжником улице, освещенной тусклым светом фонаря, уже не заботясь о том, куда его несли ноги.

Когда резкий холодный свет ослепил его, прикованного к креслу, он прикрыл веки и рисовал перед собой голубые глаза и улыбку. Все хорошо, Джеймс. Ты уже умирал раньше. Второй раз совсем не страшно.

Человек на мосту

Каждый раз, просыпаясь, первые мгновения он лихорадочно соображал, где находился. Каждая клеточка тела была готова к возможной боли, к электрическому разряду, который мог пронзить его сразу или с первым неуверенным движением. Он готов к холоду, от которого сводило мышцы. Агент анализировал внешние раздражители, но не отмечал ничего экстремального. Тишина. Он открыл глаза, и облегченно выдохнул. В комнате темно, потому что окно занавешено старой пыльной шторой в полоску. Он поднялся со скрипящей кровати с ободранными ножками, дыша медленно, отсчитывая равное количество секунд на вдох и выдох. Протянул руку и чуть отодвинул штору. Рассвет только начинался, небо было затянуто облаками, которые немного светлели к востоку. Агент сел на грязный холодный пол, расстегнул молнию на черном матерчатом рюкзаке и достал оттуда блокнот. Проверил последние дни. Он помнил каждое слово, каждую фразу. Неровные буквы на страницах складывались в слова, как пчелиные соты в улье, постепенно срастаясь неровными закруглениями и заострениями почерка и занимая почти все пространство на чистом листе.  
Агент продолжал листать блокнот, все страницы которого были исчерчены синими чернилами, сплошь до той, что он первой заполнил два дня назад в Вашингтоне. На ней вразнобой расписано три слова, как и на всех остальных страницах, всевозможными вариациями почерка. Как прописи особенно криворукого первоклассника. Большие буквы чередовались с мелкими, в некоторых местах они почти невесомые, только контуры и легкое касание, но кое-где плотная бумага порвалась, и крошащиеся бело-синие края рассыпались вокруг, припечатывались нажатием пальцев и ладоней к гладкой чистой поверхности.

«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс»

Это имя значилось рядом с портретом человека, который был как две капли воды похож на Агента. А человека на мосту, того, что отказался драться, его звали Стивен Роджерс. И это имя тоже прочно обосновалось в его голове, заполняя пустоты между обрывками воспоминаний, которые, вероятно, были связаны с ним. И еще – они были друзьями, Агент видел кадры хроники, фотокарточки, видел, как человек, похожий на него, и Стивен Роджерс смеялись вместе, что-то обсуждали, дружески, без всякой дистанции, даже отдавая честь сержант на фото чуть ухмылялся и старший по званию капитан с большой белой звездой на груди одобрительно наклонил голову вниз, будто кивал, и не скрывал улыбки. Агент понимал, что история не фальшь, но он не мог вспомнить, не мог доказать себе, что это правда. Он не был Джеймсом Барнсом, по крайней мере, без воспоминаний.  
Но Стивена Роджерса он не помнил. Помнил кое-что другое. Первое – очень смутное, – небо, черное, усыпанное бесчисленными точками звезд, верхушки деревьев, туман, тишину и безумный страх, от которого трясло, от которого и теперь мурашки по коже. Он не знал, как оказался в лесу, не помнил, как выбрался оттуда, и как вернулся в назначенный пункт, но помнил белый свет, бьющий в глаза, и страх, сотрясавший тело, когда на живом и металлическом запястьях сомкнулись браслеты, и нестерпимая боль пронзила его насквозь. Агент снова был готов к беспрекословному исполнению приказов и инструкций. Вспышка, долгая, как целая жизнь, затмила проблески, и лишь каким-то чудом он смутно помнил одну ночь и свои чувства. Больше ничего не отпечаталось в памяти. Кроме той растерянности, того ощущения, что он вынырнул из какого-то бездонного омута, возможно, из самой преисподней.

Агенту не снились сны в криокамере, его сознание просто вырубали и тогда он проваливался в черноту. Пока не приходило время очередного задания, и он не начинал постепенно различать гудящий смешанный шум, слышать голоса, а затем и видеть смутные очертания людей в белом и за их спинами солдат с оружием в руках. Он спал во время длительных операций, телу требовалось восстанавливаться. Но это было кратковременной дремотой, лишенной сновидений. Почти всегда. Если не случалось чего-то непредвиденного. Как тогда, на хелликэрриере, неделю назад. Человек сказал фразу, и Агент провалил миссию. На то не было причин, оставалось нанести последний сокрушительный удар, и цель была бы устранена. Но этот человек смотрел на него, теряя сознание, не оказывая сопротивления, принимая свою участь покорно, смотрел так, будто знал его, и будто просил вспомнить. Будто он должен был вспомнить. И тогда что-то замкнуло в голове, он не слышал грохота и скрежета металла, рева горящих двигателей авианосца, он слышал эхо тех слов и знал, что когда-то уже слышал их. Или… это были его слова, Агента? Или, если точнее, Джеймса Барнса?

Человека он вытащил, оставил на берегу. Сам же на базу не вернулся. Затаился на безопасном расстоянии, обналичив резервный чек из тайника, рискуя быть обнаруженным. Но у «Гидры» после того, как ее только что обезглавили, еще не успела отрасти голова на замену, минимальную охрану обезвредить просто. Денег хватило на подержанный мотоцикл, одежду, и еще оставался запас, на который можно было жить пару месяцев, учитывая арендную плату.

Однако в Вашингтоне Агент не задержался. Едва восстановившись после миссии, через сутки, он отправился в Смитсоновский музей. Он знал, что найдет там что-то важное про Роджерса, его лицо было на всех свежих газетах, которыми были завалены уличные прилавки. Агент изучил несколько разных пахнущих типографской краской образцов и больше по картинкам, чем по тексту, понял, что стоит наведаться в музей авиации. Слова плохо считывались, и он различал лишь немногое из того, что было в статье. Какие-то буквосочетания были словно примешаны из других языков, Агент хмурился и сосредоточенно смотрел на черно-белые фотографии, разглаживая газетные листы, которые трепал и переворачивал ветер. В конце одной из статей был адрес, а цифры понять куда проще. Он поймал такси и так и показал водителю адрес, как был – на оторванном клочке бумаги. Тот ничего не сказал, лишь продолжил напевать песню, звучавшую из радио. Язык был незнаком агенту, но он был рад, что вопросов ему не задавали. Он не знал точно, насколько оправдано его действие. То, что он нашел на месте, заставило его передумать.

Стивен Роджерс – так звали человека в костюме. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – имя человека с его внешностью. Его имя. Он достал из рюкзака блокнот, открыл первую чистую страницу и переписал оба имени. Это заняло несколько минут, не все буквы хотели получаться такими же, как на стенде. Агент обзавелся типографским сложенным буклетом с историей Капитана Америка. Там были записи на английском, испанском и французском, должно быть, удастся что-то разобрать при тщательном изучении. На аудиозаписи, сопровождавшей видеоролик, упоминалось, что до войны и трагической гибели Джеймса Барнса они жили в Нью-Йорке, в Бруклине. Агент решил отправиться именно туда. Маловероятно, что там сохранилось все таким же, как было в тридцатые, но все же была надежда на выуживание новых воспоминаний в знакомых местах. Зная опасные точки на карте, те, что имели отношение к «Гидре», он мог оставаться в тени, обходя их стороной. Если это ничего не даст, он исчезнет, может быть, отправится в Южную Америку или Новую Зеландию, но почему-то что-то сдавливало легкие при таких мыслях. Что-то внутри убеждало его в том, что план «Б» не понадобится.

Уже смеркалось, когда Агент с рюкзаком за плечами вышел на парковку на северной окраине Вашингтона, натянул мотоциклетный шлем и направился прочь из города. Он не останавливался еще долго, лишь когда датчик топлива показал отсечку, при которой уже пора искать ближайшую заправку, ненадолго свернул с пустынного шоссе.

Перед рассветом Агент снова отклонился от маршрута, чтобы подремать пару часов. Он чувствовал усталость, голод, его глаза слипались. Какое-то время он боролся с сонливостью, затем увидел красно-синие неоновые буквы, вывеску придорожного мотеля. Расплатившись за номер и перекусив горячим хот-догом он бессильно повалился на кровать и мгновенно заснул. Ненадолго, всего на пару часов. Чтобы проснуться еще перед рассветом и проверить свои записи, вновь убедиться, что произошедшее реально.

В Бруклине он довольно быстро нашел жилье, в видавшем лучшие времена доме, с облупившейся серой краской на двери. Однако место подходило идеально. Хозяин не собирался наведываться чаще раза в месяц за арендной платой и не задавал вопросов. Соседи тоже не отличались нездоровым любопытством и не обивали пороги с целью познакомиться. Вероятно, у этих людей были свои секреты. Надежно, но в то же время в шаговой доступности Агент спрятал оружие, прихваченное у «Гидры», и изучал окрестности. У нового убежища не было недостатков, необжитая обстановка не имела никакого значения. Он даже не думал о том, что уютно, а что нет. Пища, сон и безопасность, этого более чем достаточно. Район немаленький, и, чтобы обойти все, потребуется время. Агент это понимал, но других зацепок не было, и он бродил по улицам, широким и узким, благоустроенным и полуразрушенным, осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках чего-то знакомого. Подолгу сидел на берегу реки возле старого моста, здесь ощущения становились отчетливее, он был почти уверен, что бывал здесь. Иногда, проходя мимо какой-нибудь забегаловки с ретро-вывеской или переулка, замирал на месте, как вкопанный, и тогда казалось, что он помнит. Пусть какой-то фрагмент, отдельный звук, что-то внутри отзывалось на это.

Сны, которые он видел, были… контрастными. Часто он просыпался в холодном поту от того, что становился убийцей без чувств и памяти. Он убивал мужчин, женщин, его молили о пощаде, но их слова значили для него не больше, чем бессмысленной дуновение ветра. Другие были наполнены необъяснимой радостью и легкостью. Но бывали особенные.

Он шел по аллее, темное полотно асфальтовой дорожки застилали опавшие кленовые листья. Красновато-бурые, зеленые с желтоватыми пятнами, ярко-оранжевые, очень красивые. Шаркнув носком ботинка по земле, он поднял в воздух пару листков, которые закружились миниатюрным торнадо и поспешили обратно вниз, закручиваясь и меняясь местами. Приземлившись, они продолжали движение – ветер становился чуть сильнее и нес их вперед, путешествовать по осени дальше.

Любуясь переливами теплых октябрьских красок, он увидел тень перед собой. Вытянутую, гораздо длиннее ее обладателя. 

Улыбка, небрежно взлохмаченные светлые пряди c пробором на правой стороне, сутулость и острые плечи – все это казалось смутно знакомым, даже родным. Он подходил всё ближе и ближе, и видел больше. Веснушки и точки-родинки на щеках. Длиннющие ресницы. Ясные голубые глаза, темные по краям радужки, будто очерченные. Морщинка у левой брови. Кто он?

– Бак! Ты чего так долго? Идем, скорее!– парень быстрым шагом направился вперед. Нужно идти за ним, но только не получалось. Ноги словно приросли к асфальту, не сдвинуться, голос пропал. Он так и стоял, безмолвный и парализованный, тревога накатывала приливной волной, медленно поднимаясь все выше, затапливая и превращаясь в панику.

– Баки, ну чего ты стоишь там, пойдем! – позвали его, и он больше всего хотел вернуть способность сдвинуться с места, хоть чуть-чуть, хоть слово сказать, попросить вернуться, подождать. Но он не мог, не мог…

Вдруг ветер усилился и со всех сторон подступал густой туман.

– Бак, пожалуйста! – тихая просьба, которая раздавалась эхом, становилась все громче, а контуры знакомого лица размывались, исчезали за занавесью молочно-белой дымки, он мысленно кричал, шевелил губами, но ни один звук не нарушал мертвую тишину, воцарившуюся вокруг. И аллея, и парень исчезли, остались только туман и давящее чувство бессилия.

Агент проснулся и, не осознавая, что делает, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за блокнотом и карандашом. Открыл наугад чистую страницу и принялся спешно чертить лицо человека из сна. Он не знал, почему линии ложатся на поверхность так уверенно и точно, будто бы он умел рисовать. Вряд ли такому обучают наемных убийц. Совершенно точно – не обучают.

Тем не менее, ему удалось воспроизвести образ очень четко, на лице парня отражалась немая просьба, и казалось, что рисунок вот-вот оживет и произнесет просьбу снова. Да он и рад бы прийти, но куда?

Сон повторялся. Минуло лето, в октябре деревья избавились от своей нарядной разномастной листвы. Агент продолжал фиксировать воспоминания на бумаге. Сомнений не было, Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, и хрупкий парень – один и тот же человек. Агент думал, что стоило бы вернуться и поискать его в Вашингтоне. Почему-то с каждым днем желание увидеть Роджерса становилось все сильнее. Агент ловил себя на том, что в мыслях называл человека по имени. Просто Стив. Это казалось таким естественным и привычным. Только вот имя «Джеймс Бьюкенен» не вызывало подобных эмоций. Другое дело – «Баки». Да, это имя подходило. Он даже как-то обернулся на улице, когда услышал его.

Когда выпал первый снег, Агент продолжал обходить уже привычный маршрут. Ранним утром, когда декабрьское солнце еще не взошло и не осветило плотную завесу туч белым, он приходил к Бруклинскому мосту. Почему-то именно это место казалось самым важным, здесь сердце екало и его преследовало ощущение ностальгии. 

Однажды утром Агент увидел на своей скамье одинокий силуэт. Замер от неожиданности и нетвердым шагом медленно двинулся к человеку. Тот сидел в распахнутой настежь синей куртке, будто ему совсем не холодно, и смотрел спокойно на мост и на реку, и на проплывающие разнотипные лодки. Агент понял, что его обнаружили и хотя для Роджерса его появление тоже было скорее неожиданным, вероятно, его искали намеренно. Агент стянул рюкзак и достал один из альбомов. Протянул руки вперед, приблизился еще, но не решался идти дальше. Он не знал, что делать. Не знал, что сказать.

К счастью, Роджерс, завороженно следивший за ним с тех пор, как тот появился в поле зрения, поднялся со скамьи и осторожно подошел сам, взяв альбом в руки. Он не боялся, или не показывал этого. Роджерс открыл альбом и замер. Он увидел себя. Листая страницы дальше, он будто отказывался верить увиденному, подносил альбом ближе к глазам, выглядел озадаченным. Наконец, он сказал едва слышно:

– Знаешь, Бак, ведь у меня проблемы с памятью. Я думал, что из нас двоих я был художником.

Агент ничего не ответил, потому что и сам не верил в происходящее. Сейчас он должен проснуться. Только этого совсем не хотелось. Стив развеял его сомнения, сделал шаг вперед и обнял его так крепко, что раздавил бы, если бы не сыворотка и ответные не менее мощные объятия. Они стояли так долго, пряча друг от друга лица, чтобы справиться с навернувшимися слезами. Одолев этот приступ, Баки сказал так непринужденно, как только мог:

– Я знаю пару хороших способов укрепления памяти. Могу научить.

Однажды он вспомнит огонь и десятки разрисованных листов, обратившихся в пепел. Проснется от кошмара, обливаясь ледяным потом, первые мгновения уверенный, что снова один и снова потерял его. Вспомнит мысли о том, что забвение принесет свободу. И, наконец, поймет, что Стив никогда больше не исчезнет из его жизни и всегда будет рядом. Потому что он никуда не уходил. Он всегда напоминал о себе. И помогал Баки вернуться. Снова стать собой. Джеймс Барнс теперь вытеснил Зимнего солдата, тот не сопротивлялся и оставлял разум чистым. Все же, кое-что не забыть, когда люди говорят, что начинают с чистого листа, они лукавят. Перерождение – непростой процесс, но у Баки получилось вернуться из темноты и начать жить снова. Этот новый мир удивлял его своим безумием. Но жизнь, во всей ее палитре эмоций и красок, поражала еще больше. Он был не одинок. Рядом всегда был Стив.

Кстати, о красках. Стив, потрясенный скрытым талантом художника, вскоре подарил Баки набор масляных красок и разнокалиберных кисточек. Первые эскизы вышли, мягко говоря, неважно. Барнс утверждал, что в последний раз держал в руках кисточку в тридцатых, еще будучи ребенком. Тогда Стив пришел на помощь и сделал рисунок за него, потому что Баки извел впустую целый десяток листов. Краски отказывались ложиться по его задумке и капали грузными каплями, размывая картинку. Он психовал и сломал пару кисточек пополам, сжимая их в ладони слишком сильно. Но теперь Стив был настроен решительно. Когда выдавался свободный вечер, они садились за стол и пару часов Баки осваивал новую технику под чутким руководством Роджерса. Последние пару работ уже вселяли надежду – Стив одобрительно кивал, гордый за Барнса. Цвета оставались на своих местах и не смешивались, как попало. Все же, на прикроватной тумбочке у Баки всегда был наготове остро заточенный карандаш и альбом.  


  
  
Мастерски уходя от двусмысленных намеков Стива, некоторое время Баки скрывал от него целый пласт воспоминаний. Ему было неловко говорить об этом. Он рисовал такое втайне, когда Роджерс уходил куда-то по делам. Прятал надежно, хотя знал, что Стив не станет нарушать личное пространство и лезть, куда не просят. Но легкое чувство стыда сковывало его, и он предпочел отложить серьезный разговор на потом.

От первоначального плана пришлось вскоре отказаться. Баки не рассчитывал, что каждый день, проведенный со Стивом, станет настоящим испытанием стойкости и сдержанности. Долгие дни, проведенные в компании друга, складывались в недели и месяцы. Когда Барнс ловил себя на мысли, что не может скрывать направление жадного взгляда даже на людях, он решился. Терпения уже не оставалось. Довольно. Он ждал слишком долго. Воспоминания со Стивом могли оказаться давними снами, о которых тот не догадывался. А вдруг это не так? Что, если Стив имел ввиду именно это, спрашивая о неких странных воспоминаниях?

Воспользовавшись короткой отлучкой Стива из их съемной квартиры, Баки вытащил свои зарисовки, устроив импровизированную выставку. Через полчаса Стив вернулся и оценил прямо с порога первые несколько особенно откровенных работ, прислонившись к стене и залившись пунцовой краской. Скомканные простыни, выгнутая спина, округлые ягодицы и мощные мышцы бедер. Ворох светлых волос.

– Почему… почему ты не говорил об этом? – выдавил Роджерс, все еще не уступающий краснотой лица вареному раку.

– Боже, капитан Америка стесняется? – притворно возмутился Баки, картинно поднимая глаза к потолку. – Откуда эта скромность? Судя по тому, что я помню, ее быть не должно? – эффект достигнут, цель пораженно сверлила глазами пол. Отлично. Неудобно было не только Барнсу.

– Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Стив? Перестань тратить время и румянец зря и снимай одежду.

– Но…я…

– Будь другом, раздевайся поскорее. Мне срочно нужно поупражняться в рисовании с натуры, – хитро улыбаясь, Баки заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь. – Нужна твоя помощь.

—  
*Parli… parli inglese? (ит.) – Вы говорите по-английски? 

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия первой части - 1990-е гг. Персонажи принадлежат вселенной Марвел.  
> Написано по заявке Zootexnik для феста ReverseBang.  
> Артер - Zootexnik
> 
> Название – перевод первой строки стихотворения ["Do not go gentle into that good night"](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/do-not-go-gentle-good-night) валлийского поэта Дилана Томаса.


End file.
